Metropolis Event
by Maywen
Summary: Lorsqu'une énigme vient perturber la soirée de Chloé, elle n'a d'autre choix que de contacter Lex Luthor. Et la soirée lui réserve pas mal de surprises!


Yeah baby! Enfin une nouveauté! Et pas des moindres (oui, bon, vous verrez ^^ Je renoue avec mes débuts je pense ) et donc, mon retour en douceur dans le monde merveilleux des fics est en cours ^^ Walk with me arrive bientot et le parapluie de l'amour aussi.

Titre: Metropolis Event  
Auteur: Chlo/ maywen  
Réponse challenge 27 de Shivers (le forum du chlex qui n'attend plus que vous! Plein de projets qui vont vous plaire!) et pour ceux qui veulent savoir le principe est simple: prendre un livre/truc écrit à la page 27 et prendre la première phrase pour en faire le début de la fanfiction.  
Citation tirée du livret de présentation des bibliothèques de la région du centre/Belgique et le truc cité au milieu du texte n'est pas à moi mais je ne dirai rien de plus, on va pas gâcher le suspens ^^  
Note de l'auteur: je sens que je vais vous noyer avec ce défi, j'ai des tonnes d'idées, d'autres trucs à suivre donc un (ou plus) truc tiré de ma série coup de coeur Once Upon A time

Excellente lecture!

* * *

'Si, comme nous, vous pensez que jouer n'est pas un plaisir réservé aux petits…'

Assise à son bureau, Chloé étudiait minutieusement la petite carte que Lois et elle avaient réussi à dégoter. Les lettres argentées les narguaient depuis des heures déjà et elles n'arrivaient pas à les déchiffrer. Et quel rapport y avait-il avec ces fleurs ?

Metropolis Event était une entreprise de création de soirées originales. Tellement originale que seuls quelques initiés y avaient accès. Chloé mourrait d'envie d'y aller mais elle n'avait jamais mis la main sur une de ces fameuses cartes. Et maintenant qu'elle et Lois en avaient enfin une, elles n'arrivaient pas à comprendre la signification de l'énigme.

- Chloé, laisse-moi faire une photocopie histoire que je puisse continuer de potasser ça demain, de toute façon, tu ne trouveras pas aujourd'hui. Il est onze heures et je veux juste aller dormir.  
- Prends, mais je te le dis, je vais trouver avant toi ce qui se cache là-dessous.

Tandis que le ronron de la photocopieuse résonnait dans l'open-space, Lois bailla. Chloé n'en menait pas large non plus mais sa curiosité était plus forte que tout.

- Compte là-dessus miss je-suis-nulle-en-énigme. Moi, je vais dormir et attendre que mes rêves me donnent la réponse. Et comme ça, demain soir, j'irai à cette soirée obscure et certainement très perverse.  
- C'est ça, rêve ! » Lui répondit Chloé en se marrant.

Un coup de poing délicat atterrit sur son épaule.

- Outch !  
- Nunuche !

Lui tirant la langue avec distinction, la plus jeune reprit sa carte. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que cela signifiait mais elle connaissait une personne qui allait pouvoir l'aider.

Il était presque minuit lorsqu'elle débarqua dans l'immense appartement de Lex Luthor. Ce crétin avait eu la 'bonne' idée de lui fournir son code d'entrée le jour où ils avaient eu rendez-vous pour une interview. Et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Oh que non ! Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que Chloé y pensait, il ne l'avait jamais changé depuis. Les gens riches étaient vraiment trop confiants en l'être humain.

Pas qu'elle voulait cambrioler son appartement ou dérober ce sublime vase en cristal qui serait du plus bel effet chez elle. Chloé Sullivan était une fille bien. Blonde, yeux verts, taille correcte – ou presque – et une tendance à ne rien comprendre aux énigmes. Une fille bien.

Un Lex Luthor dans le plus simple appareil passa alors devant elle avant de sursauter en la voyant. Il attrapa vivement un coussin pour protéger une partie de son anatomie de la vue des chastes yeux de la demoiselle. Quel gentleman !

- Me téléphoner pour savoir si j'étais là était superflu ? » Fit-il alors d'un air mi étonné mi amusé.  
- Ridicule, tu es là. Et vu la tenue, tu n'es pas sur le point de sortir. Quoique, si tu le fais, je me verrai contrainte de faire un article, photos à l'appui, de cette virée nocturne. Mon problème est urgent, Luthor, j'ai besoin d'aide.  
- A cette heure-ci ?  
- C'est urgent, je te dis.  
- Ah.  
- Oui, et donc, que sais-tu à propos de ça ? » Demanda-t-elle alors en tendant sous le nez du bel éphèbe nu – une fille bien sait reconnaître ce genre de chose – la fameuse carte.

Lex lut avec attention même s'il savait déjà tout à propos de cette chose, la sienne était arrivée par coursier la veille.

- C'est une soirée de Métropolis Event, demain soir, non ? Ou ce soir, si on considère qu'il est minuit et des poussières. » Fit-il remarquer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'excuserait pas.  
- Exact. Où ?  
- Ça me parait évident.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Luthor.  
- Quoi ?  
- Explique !  
- Oh !

Il sourit, d'une manière que Chloé jugea insultante. Ce n'était pas évident ! Ça ne sautait même pas aux yeux !

- C'est tellement simple que j'aurais cru que tu allais trouver tout de suite. Mais tu veux vraiment aller là bas ? C'est très surfait, tu sais.  
- C'est quoi ? Une soirée mousse où les gens courent nus ? Ou échangiste ? Ou pire ?  
- Jouer pour toi, c'est parler de sexe ? Sullivan… Tu me surprends.  
- Ca me semble évident. Et Lois le pense aussi. Je sais ce que je dis, et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais invitée ! Tu as peur de me choquer !  
- Parfois, ta logique dépasse tout entendement… Mais juste pour te prouver que tu as tord, je t'y emmène, mais je crois que je vais prévoir une activité après, histoire de noyer ta déception.  
- J'aurai mon scoop ! Je l'aurai ! Et ton activité ne pourra ja-mais surpasser ce truc.

Lex ricanait tranquillement. Si seulement, elle savait. Oh mais elle allait vite découvrir que la grande société avait des penchants si noirs qu'elle viendrait illico vers lui pour son activité ! Foi de Luthor !

Le soir venu, il la traina donc dans le quartier asiatique de la ville. Ils étaient à pied et Chloé, juchée sur des talons qu'il jugeait particulièrement torride – la jeune Chloé de Smallville était bien loin de ses souvenirs lorsqu'il voyait ces jambes fuselées – et vraiment très… intéressante.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que le nom de cette tulipe signifie 'Japon', 'Chine' ou que sais-je encore dans une autre langue ? Tu ne t'y connais même pas en tulipe ! Comment diable sais-tu que c'est ici ?  
- Je suis impressionné… Tu as reconnu que c'était une tulipe. Sullivan, tu es une femme étonnante.  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois êtes vexée ou non…  
- Tulipe… Jardin botanique… Cela ne t'a pas parut évident ?  
- Nan. » Ronchonna-t-elle en resserrant son manteau.

Ok, il marquait un point, c'était juste trop évident pour qu'elle y pense ! Elle n'était pas stupide.

La fête avait lieu dans un des pavillons du jardin botanique. Chloé rentra à la suite de son guide, son appareil photo coincé dans sa poche, histoire de ramener un scoop de malade au journal et conquérir le monde. Lex à ses côtés semblait guetter ses réactions, un petite sourire en coin. Que diable voulait-il… Ô grand dieu !

C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Un Monopoly géant ?!  
- Je t'avais dit que c'était très surfait.

Un immense parcours avait été organisé dans la pièce, chaque carré coloré au sol représentait un lieu et le propriétaire de la case en question se tenait soit sur une petite maison verte ou sur un hôtel rouge. Une réplique grandeur nature du Monopoly.

- Tu m'as mal comprise. Un Monopoly géant ?!  
- Oui, et crois moi, déjà à deux c'est interminable, ici c'est pire. D'ailleurs, c'est pas ta cousine qui est en train de plumer Bruce ? Là bas, case violette. Elle est sur un hôtel ?! Ta cousine est forte.  
- Bruce ? Wayne le pervers ? Il est nu ?  
- Non… » Fit le milliardaire de plus en plus perplexe. « Pourquoi devrait-il être nu ? C'est ton fantasme ?  
- Non. » Mentit alors la jeune femme qui avait déjà croisé un homme nu dernièrement qui semblait bien plus convaincant que Bruce le pervers. « Tu avais prévu quoi ?  
- Je… » Il hésita. « Disons que je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Et comme tu voulais de l'action, de la mousse, probablement des menottes… J'ai prévu ça, chez moi. Rien que nous deux. L'échangisme n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je suis très possessif.  
- Luthor, c'est un rencart coquin que tu me proposes ?  
- C'est un oui, Sullivan ?

Sans attendre de réelle réponse, ils se retirèrent tandis que Lois poussait un cri de joie dans la pièce qui aurait pu être mal interprété par des personnes perverses. Fort heureusement, Chloé et Lex étaient trop occupés pour s'en apercevoir.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Lex se mit à la tâche pour déshabiller son hôte. Avec délicatesse, il parsema son cou de petits baisers.

- D'ailleurs, Lex. » Réussit à lui dire Chloé entre deux soupirs ravis. « Je n'ai jamais parlé de menottes… Était-ce donc un de tes fantasmes ?  
- Oui, mais seulement avec toi.  
- Hinnn hinnnnn.  
- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai créé Metropolis Event.  
- Quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-elle alors que Lex passait sa langue sur son ventre.  
- Je prépare mon coup depuis des semaines. Mais j'avoue, que tu n'aie rien remarqué lorsque je t'ai donné mon code m'a surpris.  
- Hummmm. » Fit Chloé qui n'écoutait qu'un mot sur quatre.  
- Mais Perry a été ravi de payer un indic pour vous donner la carte. Je crois qu'il commence à m'apprécier.  
- La ferme. Aimez-moi, Luthor.  
- Demandé si gentiment… Comment dire non.


End file.
